Akita Neru: Romance Fanfic (Chapter 2)
by VocaloidMau5
Summary: The second chapter to my romance fanfic. We finally find the name of the iPod boy!


AUTHOR'S NOTE 

Don't shit yourselves because I made Kaito not like Miku back. Honestly, I do think Kaito and Meiko would go along way better, but this is my fanfic, so my view of things will definitely appear strongly in this story, but this is nothing to be upset about. You can imagine Kaito and Miku doing all the crazy stuff you want in your mind, or with you; whichever you prefer. My name is also not really Mark. I'm sure you don't want a guy named Chance to be in the story. Chance is my real name, but I feel as though it'd make the story a little awkward, so I just used a name that people said I look like.

Chapter 2: Choir Class

Neru entered the choir class, while iPod boy just lagged behind still listening to his music with a blank and emotionless face. She looked into the choir room to find Miku Hatsune already practicing and warming up.

"What a fucking loser," Neru thought. "Who would do anything until it's actually time for class?"

The bell rang and Miku was greeted by all her usual friends, or as Neru thought of them, boyfriends and fangirls.

"Wow, good job Miku!" Gakupo said. "Keep that up and you may just get Kaito's attention!"

It has been said at least a billion times that Miku had a crush on Kaito, but Kaito was not into Miku. Kaito looked at Miku as a friend, while he had interest in Meiko. Neru was glad Miku gets friendzoned, but she's not fully sure if Miku does in fact crush on Kaito.

"Th… Thanks… " Miku said shyly. That was enough proof for Neru. She was sure that Miku had a crush on Kaito, and felt happier about the day. Neru glanced around the room. She was stuck with a bunch of people she really did not like at all. She was with the "Vocaloid" crew. She sat down away from the rest of the class and patiently waited for the teacher for about 2 seconds. She progressively became more impatient by about every millisecond, until finally Teto walked in.

"Hey, Neru, I got your text as soon as I was at school. I'm really sorry, I turned my phone on pretty late today," she said as a greeting to Neru.

"Thank God you're finally here," Neru replied with. "I was so bored! The buses brought me an hour early to school!"

Teto couldn't believe this, and actually felt really sorry for Neru.  
"Wow, that sucks," she said. "Who's that kid over there?" she asked as she pointed towards a kid lying on the ground using his backpack as a pillow.

"Oh he's some kid on my bus. He constantly listens to music and hates singing like me," Neru answered.

"Oh. How can you guys hate singing?" Teto asked. "I am not as good as the Vocaloids at singing, but I still love singing!"

Neru just looked slightly in the opposite direction of Teto.

"I just don't like it," she stated.

"But how?" Teto asked. "Singing is kind of a way to express emotion within music!"

"Well yeah, but I don't really care," Neru said back. Neru honestly did not care at all. She looked back in the direction Teto was standing and saw Miku approaching them.

"Hey Teto! Did you practice over the summer?" Miku asked as she walked closer to Neru. Neru did her best to not back away so much that it would make everyone shit themselves. Last time she tried to rudely get away from Miku, everyone flipped shit, so she has to be more stealthy now.

"Yeah," Teto replied, "I did, but I don't think I improved much."

"Well we'll see in a couple of minutes I suppose!" Miku said cheerfully. Neru tried hardly to hold her eye roll in. She wanted to roll them so badly. Miku was such a fake little slut.

"How about you Neru?" Miku looked at Neru.

"No. I didn't practice at all. You know how I much I fucking hate singing." Neru responded with.

"Oh… Well that's too bad! You're missing out on such fun!" Miku said. "Who's that over there?" Miku pointed to the iPod boy. "Why is he sleeping?"

"He came to school an hour early, along with me because we take the bus. I would be sleeping too if I wasn't talking to you guys." Neru said as politely as she could.

"Oh, well I'll go talk to him. He's new here I suppose!" Miku said walking towards the iPod boy.

The iPod boy must've overheard their conversation because he scooted over closer to the corner away from Miku. Neru loved the sight of this.

"Hey, are you new to this school?" Miku asked.

"Yeah." iPod responded with looking at the opposite direction of Miku and still lying on the floor. Miku loved to greet new kids, and Neru remembers the first time she was greeted by Miku. It was terrible, and she did not want to even think about it.

"Cool! What's your name?" Miku asked while looking at him.

"Mark," he responded. Neru loved how he responded to Miku with one word phrases. This was actually decent entertainment. Most guys started flirting with Miku immediately. Hopefully he doesn't do the same when he sees Miku.

"Well Mark, how about you get up and come talk with me and my friends?" Miku asked.

Mark just lied there completely lifeless. He seemed annoyed, and really tired. He was getting really disturbed by Miku. Pretty or not, he just wanted to get some sleep.

"No thanks," he said blandly with a very small hint of annoyance.

"Are you sure?" Miku asked lightly poking him with the tip of her shoe.

"Yes," he said this time with almost full annoyance.

"Okay, I'm sorry for bothering you." Miku said walking away.

Neru almost laughed out loud. This was actually pretty entertaining to watch. Miku just got shoved away by some random new kid! Neru figured she should make friends with him, but later threw that idea away. She wasn't a very social person, and neither did Mark look like a social person. Plus, he was really tired right now, so they definitely can't talk now.

"Wow," Teto said. "The new kid is pretty rude."

Neru giggled. "Yeah, but Miku really deserved it!"

"You know, Neru, you are the only one in the entire school that dislikes Miku." Teto claimed.

"Hates…" Neru corrected.

The teacher walked into the classroom and ordered everyone to gather around. He organised the class together and was about to proceed with the class until he found Mark sleeping in the corner.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Mark peeked up from his sleeping area, yawned, rubbed his eye, and started to walk towards the rest of the class.

"Sorry," he said. "I woke up super early."

The teacher did not respond with anything. The teacher must've been tired himself.

"Alright, well today we will sing the scales to warm up. I want you all to just sing 'la' as we go up and down the scale," the teacher requested.

He counted off as Neru prepared to lip sync her way out of this class. Mark stood next to her, with Miku on the opposite side. This could either go really well with Mark telling Miku off on all her shit, or very badly because Mark will just sit there.

They began to sing. Neru did her usual routine of just lip syncing, but Mark did something that Neru actually found quite funny. Mark was standing there completely emotionless softly singing "blah" instead of "la." He sung in a lower voice than all the other people. He really did not give a shit about anything. Neru eventually decided to do the same thing because it was pretty funny. Mark gave her a look and smiled a little bit. He didn't think anyone would notice, but he was pretty glad to have someone join in on his little joke. He thought the joke was pretty stupid as well. He probably should've lip synced, but he can't stop now because he has someone doing the same.

Neru enjoyed saying blah for a while until Miku looked at them. Neru was pretty sure the fun was over. She might as well stop now. It was fun while it lasted. Mark then turned Miku's way and noticed she was staring at them. He continued singing blah, until he finally decided to chime in.

"What?" he asked. He wasn't really afraid of getting caught. After all, he could never sing with someone staring at him, but he could never sing anyway. Miku just waved her hand to signal a "never mind" to him. Wow! Neru was enjoying herself today. She was happy Miku was able to get told off so many times.

"Alright," the teacher said after they sung a couple of scales. "Now, let's go one by one. This'll be your first grade ever. However well you sing this time will be your first grade."

Neru was pretty sure she was going to get her first F. She didn't want to sing at all. She listened to all of Miku's fangirls and boyfriends sing the scale up and down. She glanced to her side to see Mark recording one of the other boys sing. He immediately starts messing with his phone.

"What the hell is he doing?" Neru wondered. "Is he really going to play some other guy's voice?

When his turn arrived, he stood up, and sang. At least, it seemed like he was singing. Neru saw right through his trick. He messed with the voice he recorded and lip synced his way through. It didn't sound like the other student's voice, but Neru knew Mark wasn't actually singing. He crossed his arms with his phone in one hand so the sound at least sounded like it was coming out of his mouth. The teacher actually accepted it.

"Your turn," the teacher said, pointing at Neru.

Neru hesitated. She didn't wanna sing. She glanced pleadingly at Mark. Mark saw this, and knew she wanted to cheat too. Why the fuck not? He messed with the voice super fast and handed the phone to Neru. Since they were in the back row, the teacher didn't see. Neru lip synced her way through the scale, and the teacher accepted it.

Neru gave Mark a big smile and gave his phone back. Mark's emotions seemed to have not changed at all. Just a small smile and he was done.

When class was dismissed Neru walked out and found Mark.

"Thanks!" Neru said.

"You're welcome," he said.

"You saved my ass back there," Neru said back.

"Yeah," he said. "Uh... What's your name again?"

"Neru," Neru said.

"Oh, well you're welcome, Neru," he said as he walked away listening to music.

Neru just watched as he walked away. That was pretty rude. Neru has never thought of an action being rude before. Oh well, Neru suspected she did something similar quite a lot because many people told her she was rude. At least she knew she could rely on Mark to save her ass in choir class. She hoped he was in more of her classes. Maybe he had some other really creative ways to pass classes. Neru began to walk to her next class, she made a guess that she had just made a friend by accident.


End file.
